pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost of a Chance!/Transcript
(The group is walking to Lavender Town. Sugar looks nervous. This didn't escape the notice of little Polly.) Polly: Something wrong, Sugar? You're not your usual cheerful self all of a sudden. Sugar: 'No! No, no, everything's fine. Everything's okay... ''(She smiles nervously) (Polly wasn't sure she believed that. She walked up to Caber.) '''Polly: Caber, I'm worried about Sugar. She's not her usual self. Caber: (looks) Hmm. You're right, Polly. That's not like her. Polly: Is there something we can do for her? Caber: It might be best if we left her be for now. She'll tell us when she's ready. Polly: I hope you're right. (holds Caber's hand) (They go into Lavender Town, and Sugar tenses up.) Polly: (notices) Caber, look. (points) Caber: (looks) Sugar, why are you tensed up? Is something wrong? Sugar: ''(nervously)'' Mm-mm! Joel: C'mon, Sugar. Spill the beans. Sugar: 'How about ''you hold your tongue? '''Polly: Please tell us, Sugar. We're worried about you. I'm worried about you. Sugar: 'You'll find out soon enough. ''(This made the others feel uneasy.) '''Big Faye: Um, shouldn't we go to the Pokémon Center so your Pokémon can heal up? Caber: Good idea, Big Faye. Let's go. (They walk to the Pokémon Center. Big Faye waits outside, while also drawing some attention to herself. She waved a friendly hello to those who saw her, and fortunately, a lot of them waved hello back. Just then, some Ghost-type Pokémon appeared. They were a Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus, and Duskull.) Big Faye: Aw, hello, little ones. (giggles) (Inside, Caber and the others were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Sugar...) Sugar: 'I'm fine! ''(...With little success. Suddenly, Sugar spied someone entering the Pokémon Center. It was a girl much older than the group. She had a black T-shirt, pink skirt, and knee-length black boots, and wore her blonde hair in two part braids, followed by a Gengar. Sugar immediately hides under a table.) '''Sugar: '''I'm not here! '''Polly: (peeks under the table) What're you talking about, Sugar? Of course you're here. Sugar: ''(through her teeth) Be ''quiet! Caber: (rolls his eyes) Sugar, c'mon. You're making a scene. Now come outta there. (goes to pull Sugar her out) (The girl looks over.) Girl: 'Well, if it isn't the party animal. ''(Sugar fought to get out of Caber's grip, but Caber was much stronger and he managed to pull her out from under the table. Then he realized...) '''Caber: (to the girl) You two know each other? Girl: 'Unfortunately. Sugar's my party-crazed sister. ''(Caber, Joel, and Polly gasped.) '''Joel: (to Sugar) That girl is your sister? Sugar: '''Yep. '''Polly: Why didn't ya tell us, Sugar? Sugar: '''See, she and I aren't necessarily close... '''Polly: Like you and I are? (Sugar nods her head yes.) Caber: (puts Sugar down, to her big sister) Well, anyway, my name's Caber. (offers a handshake) Girl: Name's Selena. (returns handshake) (Gengar jumps up behind Caber.) Joel: '''Uh... Caber? Don't look behind you... '''Caber: (confused) Say what, now? Joel: 'Just don't look behind you... ''(But Caber did... And saw Gengar.) '''Joel: '''I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK! '''Caber: (unfazed) What's the matter? It's just a Gengar. Joel: 'I think Gengar eats the souls of people! ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. A Ghost and Poison type. Gengar is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark. (Caber then noticed Sugar was hiding under the table again.) Caber: Sugar? Really? It's only a Gengar. Now come out. (pulls Sugar out again) (Gengar tries to eat Sugar's hair.) Sugar: EEEEEEEE!!!! (waves her hands and arms wildly at Gengar) Get away, get away, get away! (Joel can't help laughing at Sugar's reaction.) Caber: (concerned) Sugar, what is the matter with you? Sugar: 'IT'S EATING MY HAIR! AND I'M SCARED OF GHOST-TYPES! ''(Everyone, minus Selena, looked on in surprise.) 'Selena: '''You never ''did like Lavender Town, did you? '''Caber: Um, no offense, but since you're Sugar's sister, couldn't you be a little more sympathetic? Selena: '''It's not in my job to be sympathetic. My job is the Gym Leader of Lavender Town. '''Joel: Whoa. You're a Gym Leader? Since when? Selena: '''Since a few years ago. '''Polly: (confused) I thought most regions have 8 gyms, not 9. Selena: 'Well, yeah, apparently Kanto made an exception or something. ''(looks at her black painted nails.) '''Caber: So by the way Sugar is acting around Gengar, I'm guessing you specialize in Ghost-types, like Agatha of the Elite Four. Selena: '''Yep. Though I hear she's retired. '''Polly: Sugar, how come you don't like Ghost-type Pokémon? Sugar: THEY KILL PEOPLE! Caber: Sugar, don't you think you're over-reacting a little? Besides, there's no such thing as an evil Pokémon - Ghost-type or not. Even my Grandpa backs up that theory. Sugar: '''So trying to kill sailors isn't evil?! '''Polly: (to Selena) What's she talking about? Selena: Jellicent. They prey on ships and try to sink them, eating the dead sailors. Or so they say. Don't really believe it myself. But my party-crazed sister is convinced that it's true. Sugar: '''YOU KNOW I BELIEVED EVERYTHING MOM TOLD ME! '''Caber: (moves the two sisters apart) Uh, could we not get into an argument over who's right and who's wrong? Selena: Okay. (They stepped outside the Center, and saw Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus, and Duskull having fun, playing with Big Faye, who was also playing with them. Sugar was surprised by what she was seeing.) Big Faye: (giggles) You four are so cute. (Sugar couldn't believe what she had heard.) Sugar: 'How are Ghost-type Pokémon cute...? ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. A Ghost and Poison type. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them. Haunter, the Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way. Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. A Ghost type. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them. Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon. A Ghost type. Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. Big Faye: Oh, hi, everyone. (notices Selena) Who's your new friend? Joel: Eh, funny story. I don't mean funny "ha-ha", I mean "ironic" funny. Anyway, this is Sugar's sister, Selena, who happens to be a Ghost-type Gym Leader, and Sugar, as it turns out, is afraid of Ghost-types. Big Faye: Oh. (nervously) Um, I'm sorry, Sugar. I didn't know you had a fear of Ghost-types. Uh, no offense, Selena. Nice to meet you. (giggles uneasily) Selena: (to Sugar) When exactly were you gonna tell me you and your friends with the ones with the giant girl that was on the news? (Sugar shrugs.) Selena: Y'know, some idiot Trainer who tried to challenge my Ghost-types with his Fighting-types mentioned traveling with a group that had a giant in it. Sugar: (gasps, thinks to herself) Idiot trainer? Fighting-types? Could she be referring to Slab? Selena: '''Tried to say I shouldn't be battling him, but the punk wouldn't take no for an answer, and insisted that as a girl, I had no right to be a Gym Leader. '''Sugar: ''(to Caber) Like with Misty. '''Caber:' Hmm. (pause) Selena, did this punk have messy dark brown hair, with a gray hoodie, jeans, gray sneakers, and say stuff like, "Cross me and I'll punch your face!"? Selena: Actually, yes. Caber and Sugar: (in unison) Slab. Selena: Hmm. Had a feeling that idiot was referring to you. Fortunately, his Fighting-types couldn't beat Ghost-types, especially Gengar. Gengar: (nods) Gengar. (Sugar was now secretly impressed with her sister.) Sugar: '''Awesome! '''Selena: (notices Sugar's response) Really? How? Sugar: '''Just the fact that you showed that sexist creep a thing or two. '''Selena: Well, truthfully, the idiot asked for it. Sugar: '''Mm-hmm. '''Selena: Just one thing though. Just before he left after his lost, he said something about getting revenge on the group of trainers who humiliated him, especially on the one who has a Charmeleon. (looks at Caber and Charmeleon) I'm guessing he was referring to you. Joel: '''Most likely. '''Sugar: '''Yep. '''Polly: Mm-hmm. Big Faye: (nervous) Oh... My. Caber: Whoo boy. Sounds like he's going down a rather dark path. Sugar: '''I say we look out. '''Caber: You may be right. Selena: Sugar? A moment. Sugar: '''Okay...? '''Selena: Listen, sis. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on most things, and we haven't always gotten along... But after all that I've seen today... I'm glad to have you as my sister. Sugar: (shocked) Really? Selena: Yes. Honestly, I didn't think you'd last so long on your own. But now when I look at you with all these friends that you've made... I thought Grandma had lost her marbles when she phoned me weeks ago. But now I see that she was right. You're definitely growing up. Sugar: Grandma told you? Selena: Yes. And let me say this. Grandma's not proud of her past, her dating Giovanni's dad and all. When she found out he was part of a criminal organization, she tried to put it behind her. Because she regretted it for all her life after that. Sugar: (pause) You're not making it up, are you? Selena: Sugar. I may be many things you don't agree with, but I would never lie to you. And Gengar would never try to hurt you. He's just playing with you. Trust me, I know. He did it to me too when I was younger. Sugar: Seriously? Selena: Seriously. Gengar: (nods) Gengar. Selena: And I know how much losing our brother hurt you. We can't change the past... But I believe we can work for a better future. Grandma and I both love you and we wanna have a better relationship with you. (pause) But if you don't wanna believe anything I've just told you, and want nothing to do with me or Grandma, then we'll respect your wishes and stay out of your life... But only if that's what you really want us to do. (Sugar was at a loss for words. She seemed to be thinking all that Selena had just said to her. Then she smiled and gave Selena a big hug, taking her older sister aback.) Selena: Does this mean you forgive me? Sugar: 'Mm-hmm! ''(Selena gave a little smile and returned her sister's hug. This didn't escape the notice of Sugar's friends.) '''Polly: (to Caber) ''Think they'll get along much better now? '''Caber:' I hope so. Big Faye: (weeps) Aw... Scenes like this always make me cry. (As she wept, her tears started raining down on the ground. One tear splashed right onto Joel, making him wet.) Joel: (gurgles) Hey, easy on the tears! Big Faye: (realizes) Oh. (sniffles) I'm sorry. (Big Faye pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket in her pleated skirt and started wiping away her tears. Meanwhile, Selena and Sugar exchanged Poké Gear numbers, with the promise to keep in touch more often.) Selena: (to Caber) Hey, uh, Caber, is it? Do me a favor, and watch over my sister. Caber: I'll do my best, ma'am. (they shake hands) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts